


Bring Your Cheer

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2017, Day Two, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope isn't surprised that Erin would ask her one very important question, she's just surprised that it has taken her this long.





	Bring Your Cheer

"All right, Michael, let's go in and see what Aunt Erin is doing." Penelope picked up the toddler and let him snuggle close to her chest as she made her way out of the bedroom and slowly climbed down the stairs. She was still getting accustomed to living in Erin's home, and adding JJ's kids to the mix that evening was just not helping things.

In the living room, she could hear Erin humming along to a familiar Christmas song, and a soft smile spread across Penelope's lips as she stepped off the final step and started moving a little faster, wanting to be with her partner. When she peeked her head in the door, Penelope couldn't help but let out a soft giggle to see that Erin was still wearing the ugly sweater Penelope had picked out for the party at Hotch's house.

"Oh, that didn't take too long," Erin murmured as she looked up at her, a soft look of love sweeping over her features as she beckoned them further inside. "But why did you change?"

"Michael accidentally spilled some juice on it, so I changed while I was up in our bedroom. I didn't want the stain to set."

She nodded a little as Henry let out a slightly frustrated huff of breath. "Are we going to watch the movie or not?"

Erin looked over at him before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Of course we are, Henry. But there's always boring grownup talk, isn't there?" He nodded, and Penelope rolled her eyes a little, even as she continued to smile. "But Auntie Penelope might have a snack for us, if you ask nicely enough."

At the mention of more food, Henry's eyes lit up, and Penelope arched an eyebrow at Erin as she passed Michael over to her. "Are you certain that sugar is such a good idea this late at night?"

"Eggnog and cookies while we're watching _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ won't hurt the boys in the long run. Besides, Jennifer said that once they fall asleep, they're out for the night. Everything will be okay."

Erin gave her an almost challenging smile, and Penelope shook her head a little as Michael snuggled in all the closer to Erin. "Fine. But if someone interrupts our sleep, you have to deal with them."

"Of course, darling."

Before Penelope could say anything else, Erin turned and went over to DVD player, expertly opening the door and placing the correct movie in without jostling Michael. Sighing a little, Penelope made her way out to the kitchen and quickly plated up some of the decorated sugar cookies that Erin's youngest daughter had made for them before pouring four glasses of eggnog, making certain to use smaller ones for the boys.

Once that was all in order, she pulled out a tray and arranged everything neatly before returning to the living room. Henry and Michael were curled up close to Erin, and she was humming lowly as she ran her fingers through Michael's hair. "All right, I have everything together," she sang out before setting the tray on the coffee table and taking a seat next to Henry.  
The boy clambered to his feet and snagged one of the larger glasses of eggnog, and Penelope gave him a hard look, which caused Henry to take one of the smaller cups. "I'm going to eat four cookies, then," he replied, almost defiantly, and she nodded, knowing that with all he had eaten at the party he wouldn't be able to eat that many.

"All right, I'm going to start the movie now," Erin said, pressing the play button on the remote before setting it aside in favor of her snack. She glanced over at Penelope and gave her a tender smile. "And I might have a special present for you after the movie."

Penelope let out a soft gasp as she nodded, reaching her arm across the back of the couch to rest her hand on Erin's shoulder, letting her thumb rub back and forth as they turned their focus on the animated film. And just like Erin had seemed to know, as the Grinch joined the residents of Whoville in song, both Henry and Michael had started to nod off, and by the end of the credits both had fallen into a deep sleep. "Do you want me to carry them upstairs?"

"I should be able to bring Michael up, Penny, but I think you should probably carry Henry. I'm still not as strong as I would like to be. There are still lingering side effects…"

Erin's voice trailed off as she ran her thumb over the scar on her wrist. Penelope knew that it still bothered her, to be marked by a madman, but then, Emily had the same hangups, and they had worked with her to get over that. Erin just seemed to be holding things closer to her chest than Penelope had thought she might, even though they were partners. Getting up off the couch, she went and knelt before Erin, taking hold of her hand and pulling her wrist to her lips so that she could kiss the scar that troubled her so.

A soft, sad, sound escaped Erin's lips and Penelope shook her head gently before kissing her scar once more. "You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Sometimes, strength of spirit is much better than strength of body. I love you."

The sad cast of Erin's expression changed slightly as they continued to gaze at each other, and then the lovely smile that Penelope had fallen in love with first was spreading across her lips. "And I love you." She leaned forward, and Penelope sighed as their foreheads touched. "Now, let's get the boys up to the guest room, and then you can open your gift."

"But it's not even Christmas proper," she teased, giggling a little as Erin swatted at her shoulder. "All right, fine, I won't say another word about the gift." Tipping up her chin, she captured Erin's lips in a brief kiss before pulling away and getting to her feet. "Up we go."

Reaching out, she waited for Erin to clasp her hand, helping her to her feet before wrapping her in a tight hug. "This is our second Christmas together. Where has the time gone?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I've never been happier. You've brought joy back to my life, Penny, and I'm most grateful for that." They kissed once more before Erin pulled away and bent to pick up Michael, carefully arranging him against her body before starting for the stairs. Penelope followed soon after with Henry, his coltish limbs making carrying him a bit awkward. Still, it didn't take long to get both boys upstairs and into bed before tucking them in.

"So, where to now? Our bedroom or the living room?"

"We have to take care of the dishes before anything else," Erin said, shaking her head a little before taking hold of Penelope's hand and tugging her downstairs. In a flurry of motion, they both were able to put the glasses and plate in the washer before Erin drifted off in the direction of the living room. Penelope followed after, wanting to give her a little space, since she seemed to be on a mission.

When she entered the living room, she found Erin sitting on the couch, staring down at her lap, and Penelope frowned a little as she came around to her partner's side and sank down next to her. Immediately, her eyes were drawn to the small box that sat in Erin's hands. "Erin…?"

Her lover looked up at her, though her chin was firmly tucked into her chest as she did so. "Two years. It's longer than Alan and I were dating before he asked this question. I thought that David might ask this question. And now, I think that I have an inkling of how it feels to be putting your heart out there and being so nervous that everything you think you know about your partner is wrong, and that this has all been some sort of gaslight, and…"

Penelope cut off Erin's ramblings with a passionate kiss as she plucked the box out of her lap and brought it close to her chest as she let the kiss linger, pushing Erin backwards until she was stretched out on the sofa. "You have to stop second guessing yourself, sweetheart. I am always going to want to be a part of your life, and you had better put this ring on my finger, to seal the deal."

Erin let out a trill of laughter as she shook her head a little. "You always know how to calm my heart. I think that's one of the things that I fell in love with first." Penelope nodded and then sat back up, holding out her ring box expectantly. "Maybe I want to wait on that now."

"Oh, please don't tease me, not on a night so close to Christmas."

Erin arched an eyebrow at her, and Penelope began to pout as she shook the box. "Do you think that will help your case?" She nodded, and Erin sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest and stared over at the Christmas tree. "I suppose that you might be able to convince me differently. Because I do want to keep you in my life forever. If you want to stay by my side for that long."

"I think that I do, Erin." They nodded in tandem as Erin took hold of the ring box and opened it to reveal a fire opal. It was perfect, and Penelope knew that her partner had put a lot of thought and care into picking it out for her. "Well?"

"Penelope? Will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask." And as Erin slid the ring home on her finger, they sealed their commitment with a kiss, and Penelope could almost swear that she felt her heart grow three sizes too big as the faint sound of snow tinkling against the window began to fill her senses. It was a wonderful way to bring her cheer to the coming holiday season.


End file.
